Unforgettable First Love
by StormbornRoses
Summary: Spencer has developed "feelings" for Emily. Will she finally be able to admit it to herself and get the girl that she loves with the help of Hanna and Aria? One-Shot for all you Spemily Luvers!


**Hey, this is my first one-shot on one of the couples that I really wish could happen on Pretty Little Liars: Spemily! I wanna dedicate this one-shot to a few people who have been really nice to me ever since I joined Fanfiction. Not only as a anonymous reviewer, but now; as an actual reviewer with an account lol. **

**~SpencerFan**

**~Fender18**

**~ShayButtahBenzo**

**If ya'll ever get this message, just know that I **_**HEART**_** ya! ^_^ Hope you guys like this!**

**and to the rest of the Spemily fans. I hope you enjoy this too! (I personally do not think this is the best story I've ever written considering all the homework I had to do this weekend but I promise, any chance that I get will be put into improving my writing skills! :) I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor do I own the characters that pertain to the T.V show. Only my story and plot. :) The poem that I don't own either that was used was found when I typed in "I love you poem" on google in google images. It can also be found on a website called Crystal's Comments.**

_ Being helplessly in love with someone that you know may possibly not even love you back is the most to say one of the worst feelings in the world. We've all experienced it once before. It doesn't matter who it is, but all you know is that even the slightest thing about them will attract you to them and you know when you're around them that you are instantly hit with the most wonderful feeling in the world. Cheesy stuff right? Well these words basically sum up my life. Me, Spencer Hastings, the one that everybody knows as the girl with the brains, the charms, and the field hockey skills. Course, my friends have their fair shair of reputations around Rosewood High. Aria, being the classy artistic one with the best ideas to always keep our group in dynamic. Hanna, the one to always speak up as soon as an idea hits whether it be good or bad, as well as her cunning skills in always somehow managing to break through the rules. Then there is...Emily. Something about her just draws you in, I don't know what it is about her that made me fell hard for her. It could possibly be the way that her hair smells and flows down like a waterful cascading gracefully off her shoulder, or the way that her smiles just graces her face like the most natural thing in the world. Her smile could instantly melt your heart and bring you out of the worst depressing moment that you ever had and then there's her_...

"Spencer! Hey Spencer!" I looked up from my half-eaten salad to see Hanna giving me an irratated expression. I must have been daydreaming again...Great just what I need right now...

"Are you alright? You've been really out of it lately." Hanna asks.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking over the answers that I answered on the test last period." I told her trying to avoid her unbelieving look. My face must have really shown what I was feeling because the next thing she said to me made me drop my fork in surprise.

"Oh my god! You're totally thinking about somebody special! Aria look! She's blushing!" Hanna lightly slapped Aria's shoulder to get her attention which in turn made Aria's hand also drop the fork-stabbed salad she was just about to eat.

"Wow Spence! Someone really must have gotten your attention good!" Aria said with as much interest as she took in the crimson colors apparent on my flushed cheeks.

"Who is it? Do we know them?When did this happen?How-" Hanna's eager questions and stand-up were cut off by Aria pushing Hanna back into her seat.

"She doesn't have to tell us just yet Hanna. You can wait till you're ready Spence." Aria said giving me a reassuring look, I smiled at her while Hanna just sat there grumbling about something that sounded like keeping secret crushes from your best friends all the while stabbing her salad angrily. I shook my head and laughed slightly at Hanna's frustrated pouting face.

Just as I was about to go back to eating my salad, I caught a breeze of the of the most intoxicating perfume I have ever inhaled that smelled like cherry blossoms on a spring day. As I looked up, I saw Emily standing there giving me one of her eye-catching smiles and to say she looked gorgeous was an understatement. I gave her a quick once over before I saw Hanna looking at me smiling. I quickly looked back down. Damn, I need to stop being so obvious. I quickly composed myself and greeted her.

"H-H-Hey Emily" _Wow smooth Spencer.._

"Hi Spence!" Emily said giggling all the while keeping eye contact with me. She then greeted Aria and Hanna and plopped down beside me with her equal bowl of salad.

"So Em, you break any new records recently?" Aria asked.

"Yeah! Coach was really impressed with the amount of effort I've been putting in lately."

"Speaking of effort, Spencer's gonna need a little more of that if she wants to get with her new crush that she's continuously drooling over." Hanna said with ease and smirked at me.

"Hanna!" Aria said slapping Hanna on the shoulder.

"Ow!What?" Hanna said while rubbing the shoulder that had just recieved the blow.

"Aww Spencer! Is it someone we know?" Emily said while placing her hand on my arm.

Hanna gestured over to Emily pointing out that she had just asked me the same question a while ago, but Aria just pushed her arm down.

I laughed lightly at their behavior, and was almost lost in the feeling of Emily's hand on my arm._ It was like electricity surging through my body..._

"Spence?"

"Hm?"

"Is it anybody we know?" Emily asked gently. Her glistening brown eyes piercing into mine with a slight smile still present on her face. I could've sworn I saw a hint of hurt in them.

"Oh...no one special." I quickly stated wanting to drop the conversation as soon as possible.

"Oh.." Emily said quickly dropping her hand from my arm and going back to eating her salad. I instantly missed the contact.

"So guys.." Aria began.

"Me and Hanna were gonna go back to my place to catch up on some of our homework-"

"You mean **you're** going to be catching up on some of the homework. I just need a Cosmo and a nice bed." Hanna said.

"Right..So Spence, you and Emily wanna come?"

At the mention of homework, I immediately raised my head. I looked over at Emily catching her gaze and looked away quickly.

"Sure..I'm game." I said.

"Well, I promised my mom that I'd be there to help her with some things afterschool...um..maybe some other time." Emily answered and looked back at me.

I was dissapointed that she wasn't going to be able to come and when I looked at her, her expression seemed very troubled. It made me want to kiss her worries away.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Hanna squealing excitedly. I looked up to see what the commotion was to see Aria blushing and Mr. Fit- I mean Ezra, walking away all the while giving her a smile. I smirked at Aria while she just tried to hide her face with Emily laughing at Hanna excitedly hugging Aria.

The rest of lunch was spent with all of us laughing and just talking about all the regular events that were going on around Rosewood and our lives. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Emily the whole time. My gazes always lingered on her full cherry colored lips and I would always wonder what they would feel like against mine. I quickly looked away to avoid blushing when I saw Emily smiling at me with a raised eyebrow returning the gaze. _If only you knew what you did to me._

We were back at Aria's house with the three of us doing homework. Okay...**two **of us doing homework while Hanna sat on the bed flipping throught the latest issue of Cosmo and listening to Lady Gaga on her ipod.

"Hanna!" Aria said.

Hanna didn't move.

"Hanna!" Aria said this time a little more irratatedly.

Hanna just continued listening and dancing to the beat.

Aria's annoyance got the best of her and just as she stood up about to go over and yank Hanna's earbuds off. She was hit in the face with one of her fuzzy pink pillows that Hanna threw while she stood up on the bed and began swaying side to side singing:

"IM ON THE EDGE-the edge-THE EDGE-the edge-THE EDGE-the-"

She was cut off as a fuzzy blue pillow came soaring her way. Hanna dodged it with ease and was just about to show off with a satisfied smile but fell back on the bed when a giant teddy bear came soaring her way and knocked her flat on her ass.

I covered up my laughter with my hand.

"Can you try to keep it down? Some of us are working here, or you can at least try to accomplish one set of problems." Aria said with annoyance and a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Alright chill, I'll just have Spencer do it for me." She smiled at me while I just shook my head and mouthed the word **no** towards her. She pouted but eventually agreed and went back to reading her Cosmo occasionally doing a few problems from the textbook.

Homework and studying eventually turned into playful conversation, and eventually we all got bored. So after going down stairs to the kitchen and raiding the cabinets for various bevarages, we settled on some wine that Hanna instantly suggested we should try. Before we knew what was happening, we were all laughing about the first thing that came out of somebody's mouth.

"So then I told Caleb that if he didn't have a condom, he was gonna be getting none tonight!" Hanna said slurring her sentences and slamming her glass of wine down on the counter.

We all laughed drunkenly at what Hanna just said, then Aria spoke up.

"Lucky for us, Ezra had a condom at his office in Hollis which was in the drawer right next to the sofa, so it was allllllll eaassssy from there." Aria said just as drunkenly as Hanna.

In the current mood that I was in combined with the warm atmosphere I accidentally blurted out something that I hadn't meant to say out loud.

"I don't know about you guys, but I know that _Emily and I _won't ever have to use one if we ever get together." I stopped laughing and immediately regretted what I said as soon as I saw the shocked expression on Aria's face. Hanna's face however held a look that showed understanding and even through my drunken haze I could tell that she wasn't as surprised as Aria.

In only a matter of minutes we were all sober after hearing the confession that I made. I sat uncomfortably on Aria's bed while Aria sat in her bean bag and Hanna sat at her desk. I was contemplating what I should say to them when Aria spoke up.

"Spence, you know you could of just told us right?"

"Yeah, we would never judge and will still love you and no matter what." Hanna said.

"..."

"Plus, Emily's a total babe and I saw you checking her out a couple of times. I think you guys would exceed being the hottest couple in school!" Hanna added with a grin.

I did a double-take at what she said but nontheless agreed and smiled at her.

"Thanks guys, this means so much to me. I'm really sorry about not telling you earlier, I just didn't know how you guys would react to it and truth be told, I really don't know if she feels the same way about me." I said.

"Spencer, we will always be here for you. We're you're best friends, we will always stick together with you till the end."Aria said.

"Besides you've got everything that a straight girl would even want; the brains, the beauty and a totally hot body. Hell, I'd date you if I was-"

"Wait, are you bi or les.?" Hanna suddenly added in.

"I don't know yet, I guess I'm bi cause I've only had feelings for one girl and one girl only. That would be Emily, she's the only one that has ever made me feel this way about another girl before." I responded while blushing slightly.

"Awww that's sweet Spence, but I'd still totally date you if I was into girls too. Any girl would be lucky to!" Hanna said giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks Hanna, you too Aria I don't know what I wouldn't do without you guys." I said.

"No problem."

"Yeah, now what are you planning on surprising Emily with when you tell her?" Hanna questioned.

"Oh well I was thinking maybe a romantic poem?" I had given writing a poem a thought before.

"Ughhhh! Boring! You should get Emily some jewelry and a nice bouquet of roses, those will totally get you lai-" Hanna stopped abruptly from the look that Aria was currently giving her.

"Well, I think a poem is a brilliant idea Spence. It would be the perfect solution to sum up the way you feel about her. Don't you think Hanna?" Aria told me passing off Hanna's idea.

"Fine, but I get a say in the next romantic plan that Spencer will be making." Hanna bargained back.

"Deal" I said.

"Awesome, now how do you want to write out your love poem of confession." Aria said gesturing dramatically to the air all the while giggling.

I laughed along and playfully shoved her.

_I'm finally on my way to Emily's house. The sun is just about setting over the mountains casting a warm afterglow on the street that I'm walking on. I've got my whole life ahead of me to thank Hanna and Aria for the support and advice they've given me. My heart is beating a mile a minute and as soon as I round the curb to Emily's street. I suddenly stop and look over the poem that I was clutching in my hand. I feel like my mind is going into overdrive and I find myself turning around and walking back, though I instantly turn back around after realizing what I am doing and this time I march up Emily's driveway with confidence. Right as I'm about to ring the doorbell, I find my confident self shriveling up, growing smaller and smaller. I want nothing more all of a sudden than to turn around and walk right back home, to curl up on the sofa and cry while watching the all-day marathon going on in the Discovery Channel. I still made the obvious decision though, listening to my heart instead of mind, I rung the doorbell and waited. _

_As soon as the door opened, my breath almost hitched in my throat. Emily was wearing sweatpants with a light blue T-shirt that had the words wild and glamorous imprinted with a glittering peacock in the middle. Her hair took in it's natural form of falling evenly behind her shoulder in flowing waves. She looked as beautiful as ever even in the most plainest outfit that anybody could imagine. _

I stuttered trying to find the words I wanted to say...

"Emily I uhm..you doing okay?" I mentally slapped myself for sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah...uhm do you wanna come in?" She stepped aside to let me into her house.

As soon as I came in I noticed the disheveled appearance of the place. My heart instantly sank as my eyes located a group of packed boxes in the corner.

"Going somewhere?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice hoping that she would say no as she approached behind me.

"Yeah..but only for a few days, my dad wants me and my mom to visit." She said and for the first time since I took in her appearance I noticed she had been crying slightly.

I walked over to her and gently held her hands in mine.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked trying to put as much of the care and love that I felt for her into my voice.

"I...I'm sorry..." She broke down, tears spilling from her eyes. I couldn't stand to see her crying so I gathered her into my one of my arms and wrapped it around her as tight as I can while I rubbed her back soothingly with my other arm. She held onto me with just as much equal force. I didn't let her go until the tears and vibrations from her body had settled.

Once we broke apart, neither one of us really moved. It must have been the close proximity and intoxicating perfume that she was wearing that brought back my self confidence.

I leaned and crossed the short distance seperating us and connected our lips for the first time in my life. My heart exploded into a thousand fireworks and it was as if all the butterflies that were held captive in my stomach were let loose and flew toward the heavenly stars that I was beginning to see. Emily flinched surprisedly at the contact but quickly began kissing back with the same agressive gentleness that only Emily could posess. Our lips moved in sync with each other. She then proceeded to suck my bottom lip inbetween her lips which prompted me to open my mouth. Her toungue tentively slipped into my mouth to touch my toungue and battle for dominance. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of Emily at that moment. Once she disconnected our lips with a succulent pop, I dreamily opened my eyes to see Emily staring back at me with the same expression biting her lip lightly. She smiled warmly at me then took my hand to lead me upstairs.

_As we reached her room I realized that her shirt exposed almost all of her back. I had to hold back the urge to touch her. I wondered what we would be doing in her room, but as the thought hit me, I began to get nervous. _

But as she began taking out another pair of clothes I realized she didn't want to do what I was thinking about and so I let out a quiet sigh of relief. She told me that she wanted me to stay for tonight and keep her company while her mom was out running some late I was done changing into the extra shirt and shorts that Emily gave me, I put my regular clothes on a chair when a paper fell out of my jacket and I instantly remembered the poem that I wrote for her. I reached down and picked the paper off the ground. I opened it up and the sound of the wrinkling paper caught Emily's attention.

"What's that Spence?" Emily asked with curiousity lacing her voice.

"I-I-It's just a poem that I wrote for you, but you don't have to listen if you don't want to." I said.

"I would **love** to hear it Spencer." She said smiled, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

I grinned and happily took a seat upon the bed and began reading:

**If I could have just one wish**

**I would wish to wake up everyday**

**to the sound of your breath on my neck, **

**the touch of your fingers on my skin,**

**and the feel of your heart beating with mine...**

**knowing that I could never find the feeling**

**with anyone other than you.**

**I Love You.**

I finished and looked up to see Emily with tears in her eyes again except the look on her face almost made my heart melt. I could see the love swirling in her eyes and just as I was about to tell her how I thought my poem was really cheesy and all, I was caught by surprise as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I moaned slightly and kissed back with eager. She pushed me back on the bed and straddled my waist, then continued to kiss and lick my neck. I was so caught up in the feeling of her body flush against mine that I didn't even notice when she moved off me and rolled to the side that I instantly wished that she would have continued.

Emily laughed lightly at the expression that I wore and kissed my nose.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when I get back." She winked at me and I felt myself beginning to blush.

As we got settled into bed. I finally decided to tell her about my true feelings.

"Emily?"

"Hm?" She murmured through the dark.

"I just wanted you to know that you're the only person that I have ever felt this way about and I really do love you and I'm sorry I've never gotten the courage out to tell you about the way I felt...I owe it big time to Hanna and Aria for helping me finally come to terms that I love you."

Emily shifted slightly to face me before responding.

"I love you too Spence, and don't apologize. I was devastated when I heard you had a crush on somebody else. I thought I had lost my chance to tell you before I leave."

I turned to face her.

"Well I'm yours now, and nothing that anybody does or says will come in the way between you and me." I told her kissing her cheek reassuringly.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Emily."

I wrapped my arms around her protectively as she shifted around to get comfortable as her body melded into mine. As I felt Emily's slowly began to drift off into sleep. I couldn't help but wonder how lucky I was to be able to have someone like her in my life, along with the friends that showed nothing but support and love for me along the steps of the way. These are the people I'll will never forget. With my last ounce of energy I slowly opened my eyes to see the moonlight reflecting the silhouette of Emily's body and the way it cast a shimmering halo around the luscious locks of hair that fell from her head. My Emily, my angel, my unforgettable first love.

***Sniff *Sniff. This story is actually based on an experience I had last year in the summer of '10. Except mines was just a summer fling with another girl that told me she loved me and always will even after she moved away before school started. ); We barely keep contact nowadays. But I decided to make this one-shot happier and keep it in a light mood. :) By the way, the outfit that Emily wore when Spencer showed up at her door was the one in the episode when Paige decided to be a dumbass and go biking in the rain after apologizing to Emily on her doorstep. Oh Paige! (;**


End file.
